A Strange New Sailor and A Strange New Enemy
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: When a new girl arives at Crossroads Junior High a new enemy arises as well. note: I may rewrite some chapters.


A Strange New Sailor  
and  
A Strange New Enemy  
By: Kate  
Chapter 1  
The New Girl  
  
A young gray eyed girl paced impatiently. She slammed her hand down on a button a shouted into the intercom,  
"Archilies!!!! Send in Oriono NOW!!! I'm sick of waiting!!!! I don't care if he's guarding prisoner send him in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" moments later a young male with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes ran in. The young girl sat in her floating sphere chair. It looked like a large white sphere, but the was a big hole on one side revieling a hollow inside with padding it was all blue inside.   
"As you know we are heading twords earth. As soon as we our pulled into the outer bands of it's gravitational pull with paralize hold to station our ship in place so we can watch our target at all times." The young girl said.  
"Yes Calgona. As soon as we are stationed I shall descend to Earth to beging the search for the lost Princess." Oriono stated with and evil smirk on his face.  
"Excellent..mm hmm hmm hmm hmm......heh heh..AH HAHAHAHA!" The young girl, called Calgona laughed evily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound off students laughing, lockers slamming and such echoed through the hall of Crossroads Junior/Senior High. Brrrring, studens ran into class rooms chattering.   
"Class! Quiet down! We have a new student. Miss..."  
"Rebecca Kenzel"  
"Miss Kenzell you make take your seat behind Miss Tuskiano." Ms. Morranne said. I stared at the class. I blonde girl that looked like she had meatballs on her head smiled and waved, there was an empty seat behind her. I walked and couldnt help but stare at her. I stoped next to her and stared her down. Time seemed to stand still, even though it might have been mere seconds it seemed like forever. I finnally continued to my seat and sat down. An hour later the lunch bell rang every one got up and immedently started chattering loudly. Serena met up with her friends.  
"Did you see that new girl! She gave me the creeps!" Serena whispered  
"OH! the brown haired girl? Rebecca something." Rei said unwapping her lunch.  
"Yeah she sat behind me. she was like staring at meee! It was sooooo wieeerd" Serena said freaked out. Mina, Lita and Amy soon joined them and talked about the new girl Rebecca Kenzel.  
The last bell of the day rang and the girls were headed to the lake to watch the Lunar Eclipse. the sun sank and Serena and Darien help each other tight. When BANG!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Boom Barage! I comand thee to come forth." Oriono said as he floated high in the air. A small marble floating before him cracked and an ooze squeezed out poping and hissing.  
"Yesssss My masssster. I obey thee hisssssssss" The ooze began to shape itself into the shape of a female. The females shoulder, elboes, palms, chest, knees and feet were shaped like bombs. Her head was black and had a small plateu on top and popping out of that was hair that looked like wicks.  
"You know the plan I'll leave you hear."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What was that!" Everyone shouted.  
"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! boom boom booom!!!" The smoke clearded and Boom Barage revieled herself. Serena jumped up and said "LETS GO GIRLS!" and they transformed "Mercury Star Power, Venus Star Power!, Mars Star Power! Jupiter Star Power! Moon Crystal Power!"   
"Oh goodie! The Sailor Scouts! My name is Boom Barage Heh heh I want to see you DANCE!!! Boom Boom Dance" Boom Barage shouted and she thrust her hands at them and thoused off little sphere shot at them hitting the ground and exploading. at there feet. The scouts jumped from foot to foot try to avoid being hit.   
"SHINE AQUA ILLIOSIAN!" Mercury shouted  
"ah ah ahh" Boom Barage said, and she sent her blast at the mercurys attack send it back at her. AAAAH mercury screamed the eclips became complete. Everyone stopped not being able to see. Thud, something hit the ground behind the scouts. A dim light surronded the figure. The figure walked past the scouts.   
"Aurora Helios Solar BEAM!!" The figured shouted and a ball that looked like the sun shot at Boom Barage and the eclipse passed. alowing the light from the moon to eluminate the figure. She wore a sailor suit.   
"AAAAAAAAAH!" There was a huge plast has the bombs on her feet and knees exploaded.  
"Aurora Helios Orb!" The sailor suited figure attacked again. This time a tinay ord floated tword Boom Barage. Boom Barage coacked her head and stared she then stranted her head. The orb floated at her. Boom Barage began to laugh at the patheic attack. The orb bumped her hair and exploded catching it on fire. The fire spread to eack wick/hair.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH oh no oh no oh nooooo" Boom Barag screamed as her hair shortened and her head ex ploaded and she turned to ooze the shrunk and disapeared. The sailor suited figure turned and started walking through the group. Jupiter stopped her demanding to know who she was.  
"That's none of your buissness." The girl sated. Jupiter swoung around for a punch but missed.  
"Then how did you know to defeat that enemy so easy. Maybe your part of the enemy!" Mars inquiered  
"Logic, Mercury should have known the second she saw the gian bomb." The girl stated. Mercury blushed opened her mouth to say something. The girl jumped in a tree and jupiter fallowed but found nothing.  
  
Chapter 2  
A Run In  
  
'Hmm quite strange, the new sailor scout appears the same time the new enemy shows up. Aurora that dosent seem to strange but she said Helios.. she hmmm' Luna thought as she walked along a wall.   
"Huh! OW!....You!?" Luna shouted as she bumped heads with another cat. She stared the cat down. It was a black cat with white paws, Luna thought she was seeing a ghost. She gawked as she looked at the cat in a blink of an eye it was gone. She shook her head and ignored it 'must bu my imagination' she thought. Little did she know earlier Atemis had the same experience  
Artemis paced around the lake. He quietly whispered to him self,  
"If she had simply said Aurora that would not be so confusing, It would mean Sailor Aurora had returned plain and simple... but Aurora Helios?? Whos that.." He looked at a snall cat lapping up water from the lake. He approached, the cat looked at him and disapered. Atemis stared thinking he'd seen a ghost.  
"Eos..." He whispered suddenly 'Huh? where did I hear that from It sounds so familiar' He stared at the spot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Heh so the fool decided to reveal her self." Oriono smiled wickedly. He summoned one of his cadets. A young women with pale green skin and long purple pink hair wearing a black cloak walked in and bowed and stated,  
"Yes my lord, How may i be of servace to you?"  
"Kiki, Do you have the energy sample of the Moon Princess and the Lost Princess?" Oriono questioned. Kiki pulled two corked testubes from her cloak. They appeared empty at first but when you looked closely there was a pale orange-red mist and a pale purple mist.  
"Good..Now did you collect the energy from The Sailor Scout??" Oriono inquired. Kiki bit her lip and shook her head. She quickly fell to her knees and bowed and apoligized expecting to be punished.  
"Get up...you did a good job at locating her even if you didn't capture some of her energy. Return to your quarters at once, you need not be punished." Oriono said waving his hand as if to dismiss the discussion. Kiki quickly stood with a sigh of relief and walked out.   
"Soon we shall have the crystals soon! mmm hmm hmm hmm. heh heh heh. ha ha. MWH Ha hahahahahahahah" laughed Oriono  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rebecca walked to school slowly, even though she went to be early she was very tired. She closed her eyes then yawned and stretch.  
"mmm I wonder why I'm so tired" I mumbled. I walked right into Serena.  
"Ow....Huh oh Hello..." I said surprised  
"Hey aren't you that wiredo new kid?" Serena not meaning to offened. I shot a look at her and stormed off.  
"Hey wait!! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Serena shouted and ran to catch up with her. I winced at the mention of feelings. I stoped and turned. I stared at the slightly taller girl I didn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't take my eyes off. It happened again the 'feeling'. I looked at her actually at her not at her image, like it was a picture, but at the girl before me. She looked uncomfortable. I took my eyes off her and said,  
"You didn't hurt my feelings."   
" ok..." Serena said and shruged.  
"So whats up?" Serena asked  
" not much, I'm really tired" Meow  
"huh? aw, here kitty" I turned and looked at the little kitty. I knealt to pet in and froze a vision flashed before my eyes. I collapsed, I was out cold.  
"Princess, princess? where are you?" Eos called. She walked into to the Sun Garden.   
"Blazing Crystals, flaming flowers. Thats my home the Great Star. Fire fairies dance around to the sound. Music always floating through the air day and night. Thats my home the Great--  
"Princess there you are! Princess Serena whishes to see you She seems upset. I don't know somethings going to happen I can feel it!" The young cat called.  
"Oh Eos you always were quite the jumpy one."  
"Rebecca, Rebecca are you alright?" Serena said worriedly.  
"Oh..what happened" I felt the cool bad of melted ice on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes but closed them to the brightness of the white room. I learned that we were near the school and Serena had rushed to get the nurse when I passed out. I was then thankful for not giving Serena the cold sholder or I could have still been on the sidewalk.   
"I brought you some lunch. You've been out cold for 3 periods, not counting homeroom. The nurse just stepped out for lunch five minutes ago." Serena said. She helped me sit up and asked if I needed anything.  
"Why do you care...You've known for less then a day?" I whispered quietly.  
"Well I dunno. I care about my friends." She replied. I looked at her surprised.  
"You seem nice. And I feel like I've known you for a long time" Serena said quietly. The kast bell of the day rand and Serena walked me home because I was still a little dizy. I opened the door to my room and threw my bad on the floor. I floped on my bed and noticed a glimmer of light. I sat up and on my bed was a gold amulet.  
"Whats this?" I said looking at it. Serena shruged and said that she had to leave. I put the amulet on and a cat jumped onto my balcony and punced thrpugh the window   
"You again?"  
" It appears i was correst in thinking you were the one." The cat said.   
"WHA!!!!!!!! Your talking ack!?!? I've got to be dreaming!" I shouted and backed against the wall.  
"My name is Eos. You mission is to search for and find the Moon Princess. Simple huh?" Eos said while lying on my bed.  
"Moon.....Princess?" I stared  
"Don't you know the story of the Silver Millennium?" I nodded "Well It's true! And you are the Sailor Scout and Princess of the Sun! You've already transformed into Sailor Aurora Helios before but have been un aware of it." Eos said.  
"So thats why I would always appear some where else." I whispered. I walked to my balcony. A huge coloum of energy burst from the ground. My amulet glowed I whispered  
"Aurora Helios Transform!" I appeared in my sailor suit and teleported to where the energy came from. It was the Hino Shrine. The other Sailor Scouts were there also.   
"Oh! So Sailor Aurora Helios decided to show up! Let me introduce myself. I am Psytra." The femaled figure said. The other scouts turned to see Aurora Helios.   
"Aurora? Helios?" The girls said confused I nodded.  
"Thats my name don't wear it out. My name means Dawning Sun" I said smiling. Sailor Moon froze her eyes went blank she collapsed.  
"Sailor Moon!" I grabbed her before she hit the ground.  
" Uhm hello? I'm here to ya know." Psytra said annoyed. She held her fingers up to her eyes and shouted "Psychic Force!" A huge wave of psychic energy slammed in to me. I went flying.   
"AAAAAAAAH" I slammed into the wall alound with Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars rushed to help me but Jupiter stopped her.  
"We don't know if she with the enermy or not" Jupiter said through gritted teeth.  
" Why would Psytra attack her then!? Tell me that." Mars helped me up and held Sailor Moon. I powered up for an attack.  
" No you don't!!" psytra thrust her hand into the air and started 'crushing' it. I grabbed my chest and screamed in agony. I fell to the ground and hit it hard.   
"Mercury here." Mars shout and Mercury rushed over to Mars and got Sailor Moon inside.  
"Mars Celestial...." Mars powered up.  
"Huh? no you don't!" Psytra thrust out her other arm and mars let out and ear pierceing scream.  
"Mars!" Venus, Mercury and Jupiter shouted.   
"they can't talk now. I'm crushing there hearts." Psytra mocked.  
"Jupiter Thunder" Jupiter unleashed an attack. Stopping Psytra's concentration on Aurora Helios and Mars. Mars and Aurora helios stood back to back and glared at Psytra. The two started to glow a firery red. There hair started to rise.  
"Mars..."  
"Aurora helios..."  
"Element Sistes of Fire Nova Bomb!" We shout together with extended arms. A huge fre blast dissolved Psytra. She turned to ooze and disappeared. Sailor Aurora Helios and Mars slumped to the ground.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Enemy  
  
"Hi Serena." I waved as I walked home. Serena smiled and said,  
"Hey I'm headed to the temple wanna come?" I figured why not I dropped my bag at the front door and left a note. I pulled out my headphones and nodded my head to the beat. We arrived at the Hino shrine and pulled my headphones down.   
"Hey. I won 7 tickets to the opening of the new VR Center. Wanna come?"  
"WHAAAA! How?" Two voices shrieked. I winced, One was the famiar voice of Serena and I looked at the other tall blonde in a volley ball uniform. Her waist length blonde hair was tied in a bow.   
"Becca this is Mina Aino. Mina this is Rebecca Kenzel." Serena said excitedly   
"Hi Rebecca! How did you get tickets?" Mina asked  
"Radio contest" I stated. We walked over to the few steps on the stoop. Suddenly everything started spinning I slumpped down, held my head and closed my eyes. I shook my head breiefly and opened my eyeseverything had stopped spinning.   
"Here have some water, miss." Said a young long raven haired girl. I sipped some water and explained that sometimes I get these Dizy Spells.  
"Maybe we should call you mother" Said a short blueish haired girl.  
"No! If she found out about me having dizy spells she'd go berzerk!" I said suddenly.   
"Do you want anythign to eat, miss?" The raven haired girl said feeling strangely extremely concerned about the youth. She looked into the deep green eyes and then the golden highlights of the thick brown hair framing the girls face.  
"No. I'm fine. My name is Rebecca Kenzel" I replied with a smile.  
"I'm Amy Anderson and thats Rei Hino" The blueish haired girl said. I nodded and looked at the bruenette rushing up the stairs holding a small bag.  
"Sorry I'm late guys! I had get the cookies and make the sandwiches!" She shouted and waved.  
"Oh! Hi! I'm Lita. I didn't know we'd have another person so I had only made enough for five" The brunette said as she quickly passed out the sandwhiches and ran inside shouting,  
"Hang on I'll make you one! Penutbutter ok?" But before I could answer she was back.  
"mmmm Lita! you even make sandwiches better than me!" Serena said jokingly. I could tell Lita was a cook cause she did make sandwhiches taste great. Mina then announced to the rest of the group that I had gotten tickets to the new VR Center.  
"Lets go! Tonights the grand opening! The lines probaly twently miles long by now!" Lita said excitedly. Everyone agreed, and everyone was staring at amy.  
"What wrong with me going?" She questioned  
"You never want to go, thats what." Serena and Mina said confused.  
"I had heard they had a SAT Preporation VR game there." Amy said. Everyone groaned and said   
"Aaaamyyyyyy" Five minutes later we were off. The line wasn't very long yet but it got longer once word got around they weren't checking for passes. I handed them my ticket. We slapped on opur arm bands and walked in.  
  
An hour later....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ha! Theres still a ton of kids pouring into the VR Center" A voice laughed  
"Hmm once the line dies down make you strike That should be in about half an hour. All you have to do is push the button Got it Kiki." Oriono said getting Kiki's attention.  
"Yeah and if the sailor scouts show up I push the blue button to release Realitron and the white button to trap Aurora Helios." Kiki rolled her eyes from repeating the plan for the tenth time.   
"Good I'll be back later" Half an hour later  
"It's time make all da little people go night-night!" Kiki said mockingly as she pushed the red button. Kiki yawned and pressed the blue button anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'hmmm my arm bands glowing...' I thought I looked around and ignored it because everyones was. Suddenly kids started collapseing bu the handful.  
"Guys somethings wrong hear!" I shouted Serena glared at the others biting her lip.  
"Becca...We'll be right back" Serena said and the other disapeared into the croud. I struggled to rip my arm band off. I slipped into a broom closet, held my arms in fron of my chest and closed my eyes. My amulet glowed and floated between my hands I whispered,  
"Aurora Helios Transform" Everything went black as I transformed, my bodied sparkeled a round disk floated up I stood in the middle (sm transform bkgd music) My symboled on my fore head formed a tiara. I lifted my arms and yellow elbow length gloves formed The bows exploaded on. I slowly twirled and the skirt floated around me My boots formed and I held out my arm and my staff appeared. I rushed out of the broom closet and the other scouts showed up. Mars immedently took my side along with Mercury and Venus. Jupiter clinched her fist, Sailor Moon looked clueless.  
"Whose that?!" She asked  
"I am Sailor Aurora Helios." I began to say  
"I don't trust her." Jupiter growled  
"I might as well say I'm Realitron! And I summon Warrior Sailor V!" A creature with a screen on it head said. suddenly the Sailor Ve game glowed and Sailor V burst out,  
"Yess Master" Mina fumed glaring at the digital image before her.  
"You know what to do Sailor V..." Realitron mocked. Sailor V pulled off her glasses and looked exactly like Sailor Venus, she tackled her to the ground the rolled off.   
"Which.."  
"One....  
"Is....  
"Sailor Venus"  
"I am Sailor Moon you've got to believe me!"  
"Shes lying shes the digital figure" I stood baffeled. Then I had and idea I snuck over to the Sailor V game Realitron laughed.   
"Huh Oh no you don't" Realitron grabbed me Sailor moon growled and slammed into Realitron. releaseing her hold on me she looked at me a shurged  
"Theres something familar about you."  
"Sailor Moon if we destroy the game we might gt rid of the fake!"   
"Right!"  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor moon smashed the moniter, The fake sailor venus vanished. All the scouts attacked at once.Sailor Moon and I held hands and said  
"Lunar.."  
"Solar.."  
"Eclipse Surrond!" Realitron shredded. I looked at Sailor Moon this was like with Mars I have no idea where that attack came from. It appearsed Sailor Moon didn't eather.  
"We did it!" Sailor Moon glanced at the amuleton my chest.   
"Well I must go now." I turned and walked away.   
That night Serena, Rei and Rebecca stirred in there sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mini-Chapter 1  
Rebecca's Dream  
  
I walked down the main corridor. My yonger siblings and their friends looked at me and sniggered. I turned on them and demanded to know,  
"What is so funny!?!? You children have been sniggering all day!" I tried to peek at a scroll they were reading. They stuffed it away. I decided to head for the moon so I could get away. Princess Serena approched me, I smiled.   
"You won't beliave what happened at Princess Venus' party yesterday! She fell right on the cake!" I laughed WE headed twords the palace but there was ahuge crowd. Princess Serena looked at me bewildered.  
"Aleaxandria? Whats going on?" She whispered I shurgged.   
"Maybe it has somethig to do with you Advisory being here.." She pondered  
"Huh? Dumos? But, I didn't know!?!?" I said confused. We pushed our way to thr front.  
"Hear yee Hear yee! I have a royal announcement from the princess" Dumos called and un raveled a scroll.  
"Princess Aurora Helios Rebecca Alexandria Is seach for a suitor!" He continued rambeling on. My face went firey red. I clinched my fists. Princess Serena gapped her mouth droping.  
"A..a...suitor???" She stammered.  
"I-never-said-that!" I growled through clicnched teeth.  
"Any man who finds him self worth enought for Princess Aurora Helios Rebecca Alexzandria! Should report to the Moon Kingdom immedently!" Dumos boomed into speakeres making announcements all over the solar system. I stormed forward and shreded the scroll.  
"I NEVER TOLD YOU TO ANNOUNCE ANYTHING DUMOS! I NEVER EVEN MENTIONED LOOKING FOR A SUITOR BECAUSE I'M NOT AND NEVER WILL!!!!!! DUMOS YOU SHALL BE PUNSIHED!" I went off on him.  
I announced to ignore what Dumos just said. I stormed out ppl snapping tons of photograph and holding recording microphones.   
"No comment!" I growled The continued to hassel me. Which wasn't smart. I held up my hand a flash appeared along with the sound of silzzeling. Their camras and microphones melted. Princess Serena and I stormed off and soaked in the baths chatteing occasionally.  
  
Mini Chapter 2  
Serena's Dream  
  
"So Alexandria....looking for a suitor are you.Tch I thought you wanted to wait until true love came." Princess Serena said jonkingly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bucket of ice water behind me. I snuck up behind her. I looked at her lying down drying off. I dumped it on her.  
"AAAAH Why you little!" She screamed I made a run for it. We ran throught the castel halls (dripping wet). I slipped on the marbled but grabbed ontop of a tabel. We ran through the Grand Dinner Hall All the chairs up side down since it was mopped moments ago. It was to slippery to run I backed up and dived under the tabel slidding throught the door. I slammed into Princess Mercury whose nose was stuck in her book.  
"Look out!" Too late Princess Mercury and I tangeled up.  
"Alexandria!"  
"Gotta bail!" I jumped up and helped her up then ran off. I turned and shouted back to her  
"Watch out for Princess Serena!" Mercury jumped aside. I turned and ran slipping all over the place. I ran through the cout yard. Then with Princess Serena catching up I turned into a side entrance to the palace. We rand through a large door. I jumped ontop of the tabel and ran across and looked back at Princess Serena, who stood frozen. Then I looked at the tabel. Around sat Queen Serenety and Solarity in the middle of a meeting. Queen Serenity and Solary stooped faces red.   
"Go to you qaurters Immedenty!" They shouted. We slowly backed out of the room blushing.  
"Thanks for getting me in trouble" I mumbled.  
"HEY! If hadn't thrown the ice on me!" Princess Serena shot back.  
"You shouldn't have been mocking me." Princess Serena gasped as they looked at the sun dile.  
"Prince Darien will be hear any minute!" She rushed to her room and her balcony. I clinched my fist then release them. I wished I had fond my true love as early as she did.  
  
Mini Chapter 3  
Reis Dream  
Princess Mars P.O.V  
  
I wonder Alexandria is? I thought. I walked to her secret garden.   
"Alexandria! Where are you?" I called I listened for her magical voice that sounded like the angels. She was indeed the best singer in all the land.   
A voice in my head asked. I closed my eyes to concentrate. Princess Alexandria and I had a telepathic connection for we were Sisters Of The Fire Elements.   
I asked  
Alexandria answered. I walked to the end of the path. A robin tweeted and hopped on one spot. I felt for the key then searched for the door.  
Alexandria shouted in my head.  
I replied. I reached Alex.  
"Blazing Crystals, flaming flowers. Thats my home the Great Star. Fire fairies dance around to the sound. Music always floating through the air day and night. Thats my home the Great Star." She stopped singing as I clapped.  
"Only you may enter this part of my garden." She sighed. She sat and sighed sadly. I sat and looked at the young girl.  
"Don't hide it, somethings bothering you Little Fire Princess" I winked  
"P..p uhm well this morning Dumos--"  
"Announced about a suitor" I interuppted.  
"Yeah and uhm it's about, I'm jelous kinda sorta."  
"Jealous of what?" I asked  
"P...P...Prince Darien" She stammered. I could see a look of longing and want in her eyes.  
"I vowed I'd wait until I find my true love... But sometimes I wish I could have Prince Darien...I guess I'm just longing to love some one" She poured out her heart to me. I wrapped her in a warm embrace.  
"Oh Alex... I know how you feel. Some times I wish I had a knight in shining armor. It's ok you'll find 'Mr. Right' one day never fear." I whispered to her. I stroaked her hair. I loved this little girl like a true sister.  
  
The next day at school (Rebeccas POV)  
No one talked about the VR Center. Rebecca greeted Serena.  
"Hey Becca!" Serena rushed twords her and stopped staring at the amulet.  
"Uuuhm lets go It's almost home room." They walked to their lockers. A young male wit black hair sneeked up behind Serena and covered her eyes and asked,  
"Guess who?"  
"Darien!? What are you doing here" she spun and sank into his arms. I pretended not to notice and messed with my lock. They kissed deeply I stared. I slammed my locker shut and locked it and walked off. I couldn't stand it for some reason. I thought 'Darien that....name.......so familiar...no not again noooo' I collapsed. I felt some one grab me. I awoke shortly afterwards. And saw the boy Serena was with carrying me..  
"Mmmm" I mumbled  
"Shhh you need rest." He laid me on the bed in the nurses office. Serena couldn't help but keep glancing at my amulet. I was fine and continued to my classes. Late that day I was walking home with Serena, she couldn't wait any longer,  
"Whered you get that amulet!?!? Are you really Sailor Aurora Helios" She blabbed. I continued walking  
"How would you know unless..." I sais 'Sailor Moon..the odangos AGH!' I thought.  
  
Chapter 4  
Emprisonment and Confession.  
  
"Ah hahahah today we capture her!" Oriono shouted as a beam of energy shout out of the ground, just as her suspected The scouts showed up.  
"Good afternoon Ladies... Heh I'm sick of minion so I'll just take what I want!" He shot a beam at the scout Sailor Moons eyes went blank.  
"Sailor Moon!" The scouts shouted.   
"Come my darling." Oriono beckond her twords him. Sailor Moon walked twords him.  
"NO! Grrr Aurora Helios Solar Staff Surrond!" He staff glowed and a beam hit Oriono but Sailor Moon screamed in pain. I saw Sailor Moon had blocked and took the hit for him  
"What!?"  
"Tch tch tch she's mine now fool!" He shout back.  
"Grr what do you want with her!!"   
"Nothing I just want you my dear" He lauged  
"LET HER GO! And..and you can have me...." I said.  
" Aurora don't" Mars grabbed my hand.  
"Who are you anyway"   
"Oriono my sweet now come." He shot his hand out my leds started moving.  
"Aurora don't!" Mars shouted.  
"I...I'm not! I can't control my legs! Let Sailor Moon go! You have me let her go." I shouted.  
"Fool I need both of you! AH hahahahah you scouts are so gullible!" He laughed The three of us disappeared. We were shocked in a holding cell.  
"Get used to it you'll be calling it home for a while." A guard growled I growled and summonded my staff.  
"Aurora Helios Solar Staff Surrond!" It was drained. Sailor Moon returned to normal.  
"Grrrr" I spun my staff twice and charged up.   
"Flaming Solar Sword Slice!" I sliced nothing   
"Solar Wind Anilate!" I shouted still nothing. I powered up   
"Ultima....Eternal Golden Crystal Erupt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nothing. I slumped to the floor.  
"We're stuck Sailor Moon, tapped." I muttered  
"It's ok we'll find a way out" We started talking about 'stuff'.   
"Well I'm hear to find the Moon Princess" I shurgged  
  
Chapter 5  
The Princesses and Crystals United At Last  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alas! We have Princess Aurora Helios and Serena. And the Imperium Silver and Eternal Golden Crystal" Oriono sighed  
"Whine my dear?" He offered Kiki  
"Yes meh lord" She raised her cup as toast.  
"To Oriono the first to complete Calgonas plan!" She beamed  
"For get about her we don't have to report back to her till next year."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Sailor Moon gasped  
"I'M The Moon Princess!" She shouted  
"Tch gimmie a break" I ignored her at that moment her locet burst open and the Imperium Silver Crystal appeared. I lept up and shouted   
"where did you get that!" She transformed into Princess Serena My amutlet glowed My silor suit transformed into the purplis pink gown identicle to Princess Serena. Are memory returned.  
"Princes Aurora Helios Rebecca Alexzandria" Princess Serena whispered.  
"Princess Serena" We smirked.  
"Lets do it!" I shouted We burst through door and steped into the room inwhich sat Oriono and Kiki sat.  
"WHAT!?!?" Kiki shouted  
"I underestemated the stregth of you in your princess forms but," Oriono pressed a button "Calgona shall be here soon enough."  
"While you wait you can wait, you can watch you friends... Suffer!" Kiki scoffed and a screen clicked on.  
"DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed he was being beaten horridly.  
"Mars!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted my best friends from long ago, my element sister.  
I powered up. The Eternal Golden Crystal floated before me. Suddenly Mars and Tuxedo mask disapeared from the screen and appred chained to the wall behind them.  
"Any damage to the ship goes to your friends!" Oriono sneered  
I rushed to mars she at fist didn't know who I was but she then weakly said,  
"Alexandria" I smiled and wiped a tear from her face.   
"I won't let them hurt you any more....I promise"  
"Alex watch out!" Mars suddenly shouted but too late. Along energy rope rapped around her neck chocking her. Mars tugged at her chains glowing red with anger. I was slammed aginst the wall. A yong women walked in.  
"Now if it wasn't for Solarity the silver crystal wouldn't have been made. Thats why I seek you death Aurora Helios. And if it wasn't for Selenity you'd be dead now any way princess moon." A cold voice said  
"My mother was stronger than the pathecic moon but the sun had to get in the way of my mother! Remeber her girls? Selenty bought you 16 years of life but you'd die buy us anyway. Remeber my mother remeber!?!?!? Do you remember Queen BERYL!!!!" The yong girl screamed.   
"Now I the daughter and TRUE Heir to the throne shall destoy you.  
  
Author's Note: Mars and Aurora Heilos AREN'T like Neptune and Uranus (jap. Series) Ther sisters that care more than anything about each other. Their not biological sister their Sisters Of The Fire Elements. Thats why they care so much about each other. Also Aurora Helios is 13 (shes on advanced classes at school) and Mars is 15 So Aurora Helios is like a younger sister Mars never had.  
  
Chapter 6  
The Battel Aganist The Daughter of Beryl  
  
They appeared in the South Pole on a cliff. Serena instantly remebered this and muttered,  
"Not again...."  
Calgona appered be hind us and stuck us down.  
"C'mom moon brat!" She shouted and stood on a cliff infront of them and powered up an ultiment blast!  
"Aurora Helios Eternal Golden Crystal Power!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and held up my crystal I had to defeat her. A Huge golden blast shout out and the collided. "Princess Serena!!!!! Remeber Darien you have to defeat her to get him back!" I shouted. The cold draining my energy. She cried.  
"Serena!!!!!!! I....i... Need you... Help please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was using all my strength but it wasn't enough. 'Mars...must save my sister!!!!!!'   
"Moon Imperium Silver Crystal Power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena scremaed standing next to me. Her blast combined with mine.   
"I'm--not going to loose my best friend and cousin again!" I smiled and our love powered our beams. A faint hand rest on my sholder then I heard a voice shout,  
"Mars Crystal Power!!!" A red beam joined ours along with 3 more shouts and beams a orange yellow, blue and green. Darien appeared behind Serena and gaver her his energy. The beam grew and pushed twords Calgona.  
"NOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" She was hit with the beam and decintigrated.  
We fell onto the ground and aooeared in the park everyone untransformed from energy loss. Most were surprised to see Rebbecca sitting where Sailor Aurora Heilos was. Rei slowly pulled her self up Lita too and helped me up. I was exausted along with Serena.  
"So I was wrong 'bout you Aurora Helios" Lita winked  
"Guys you'd better stay at my place it's closest you can call your parent and I'm sure Lita can whip a good dinner" Rei smiled. We walked to the Hino Shrine it wasn't long. Lita made an extra special soup for me and Serena. We fell asleep quickly along with with the others everyone in sleeping bags around a fireplace. We quickly felling into a peaceful sleep. But was it truely peace they'd be having or was peace merely a distant memory.   
The End... For Now. 


End file.
